Episode 7788 (27th January 2012)
Plot Kylie sends Max to school with a healthy packed lunch but he returns with it untouched. Kylie curses Mr Packham for his stupid ideas. Nick moves his things into 8 Victoria Court. Gail's a bit tearful. Norris tells Mary that they'll have to call off the music competition with Sylvia as the keyboard is broken, but Mary insists that she has a plan. Sylvia's upset that she hasn't heard from Milton for a couple of days. Michelle tells Carla that she's moving into the flat above the kebab shop. Tracy explains to Amy that she and Steve have had a big falling-out but he still loves his little girl. Peter and Carla plan a secret rendezvous at a hotel in Chester. Ken arrives home after spending the night at Steve's house. He tells Deirdre that he forgives her because Tracy put her in an invidious position. However he can't forgive Tracy her lies and he wants her out of No.1 by the end of the week. Peter feeds Leanne a pack of lies about how he enjoyed his night at the dog track so much that he's going to Sunderland for the night to look at buying a greyhound. Trish reports to Frank who instructs her to follow Peter twenty-four hours a day. When Eileen announces that she and Paul are now an item, it's obvious that Julie, Norris and Rita don't approve. Paul feels uncomfortable and leaves. The music competition takes place in the Rovers. As Sylvia plays Ain't She Sweet on her eukebanjo, she's overjoyed when suddenly Milton appears beside her and sings along to her tune. Trish watches as Peter and Carla arrive at the hotel in Chester and clicks away with her camera. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh Guest cast *Trish Davidson - Clare Wille *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Foster's - Office *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Chester Parkway Hotel - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter lies to Leanne and arranges to spend a night in Chester with Carla; Ken refuses to forgive Tracy and orders her out of No 1; and Sylvia's friend Milton arrives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,000,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes